Rose Weasley's 27 Dresses
by I'm.The.Tin.Dog
Summary: Based off the movie 27 Dresses. Rose Weasley is the perfect bridesmaid. What will happen when she has to plan Lily's wedding with the man that she loves...
1. Definitely, so true

**Hello everyone! Just FYI, if anyone is reading Twists of Fate, I'm still working on that and I will hopefully have another chapter of it uploaded during Thanksgiving break. So about this fic. 27 Dresses used to be one of my all time favorite movies (idk why, I usually don't like movies like this) but it's cute and romantic and Kevin Doyle (the main male character) is just hilarious. But I was re watching it recently with my best friend and I was like 'this is a little bit like a Rose and Scorpius story!' well maybe only a little. **

**PS. The dialogue will be pretty much directly from the movie. My bad if I mess up a few lines (especially the beginning, I don't have that part of the script). Sorry for not being original. But there will be some of my own writing in this. **

**PPS. I really, really love reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, Harry Potter is not mine. Neither is 27 Dresses. If you want either, go buys the books or watch the movie. Credit for the amazing world of Harry Potter goes to JK Rowling and script credit for 27 Dresses goes to Aline Brosh McKenna. **

Rose Weasley left her apartment on time, as always. She was never late. Ever. And she prided herself on being efficient and hard working. Sometimes it seemed to others that Rose led no life outside her admirable career as the executive assistant to Roger Davies Jr., the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She had worked so hard to get that job, studying everyday to get the top grades in Hogwarts and achieving the coveted title of Head Girl. Naturally, she had done well in her career. Unfortunately, that left little else for Rose Weasley. But, she was the hardest worker that she had ever met; it had even earned her Hermione Weasley's praise. That was how Rose managed to squeeze in an unbalanced social life.

One would be lying if they said that Rose had few friends, she had _many_ and not just her cousins. Rose was an extremely friendly person, quick to laugh and easy to please. It was no wonder that people got along with her so well. So, despite her work, Rose always managed to catch up over lunch with all of her friends at least twice a month. She had a list for this, you see, and she made sure that everyone got at least two lunch dates. Another peculiar aspect about Rose's social life was the lack of boyfriends it contained. This didn't mean that no guys were interested in her, far from it. But Rose didn't want to date any of them…except Roger Davies Jr., her boss. Rose tried to keep this news under the radar, but all of her friends and her colleagues seemed to know, well, everyone excluding Roger himself. Unfortunately, Roger didn't _seem_ to return her feelings (and Rose didn't expect him to, he was her boss after all) but sometimes Rose wondered -'more like she hopes' Lily might have scoffed- that he might like her too. Some people might say, though never to Rose's face since they didn't want to hurt her, that Lily was right. Rose was a hopeless romantic and saw love everywhere. Her bookshelves were lined with romances muggle and wizarding alike, she cut out her favorite Wedding Announcements from the Daily Prophet and in a few hours, she would be dancing at her twenty sixth and twenty seventh wedding (not her own wedding, obviously).

Two close friends of hers, Lynnette Thomas and Aditi Patil were both having their weddings today and as a bridesmaid, Rose's attendance was mandatory at both of them. Determined not to let either friend down, she had formulated a plan that allowed her to attend both weddings.

She arrived at the bridal store promptly at 4 o'clock and ended up waiting an extra fifteen minutes because of a hysterical bride-to-be whose dress no longer fit and needed to be widened at the hips. Rose sighed and checked her intricate silver watch and started tapping her foot impatiently. She couldn't be late; she had a lot to do! Finally, the seamstress called Rose over and helped her into an elegant, pure white bridal gown.

"Oh Rose," Rose was such a regular at this store that all of the employees addressed Rose by her first name. "That dress looks like it was made for you!"

"You really think so?"

"Yes it looks gorgeous!"

"Rose," called another voice. "Rose, it's the bride."

"Hello? Yes everything's great. I know, Thank Merlin we're the same size! Yup I'll be there soon."

And with that Rose Weasley was out of the white dress and slipping a purple one onto her tall thin frame. With a few bobby pins she managed to get her short red hair up into a stylish do. She checked her reflection briefly in the mirror -no smudged make up- and dashed out the door carefully holding the wedding dress in a bag.

Rose paced back and forth a few times, waiting for her best friend, Alessia Zabini (who refused point blank to be called anything but Ally). A bit about Ally; she was as pretty as she was sarcastic. Her Italian father and Chinese mother (Cho Chang) gave her tanned skin, smoldering dark brown almond shaped eyes, flawless black hair which was long and straight, just like her mothers, and a lean, tall figure. It was no wonder that so many guys were into her, and that she was into so many guys whether it be for friendship or for a snog.

Rose gave one look at Ally's messy pony tail and raised an eyebrow.

"What? The bitch said up, it's up!" By 'the bitch' Ally was referring to Lynn. Lynn was not a mutual friend of Rose and Ally. While Rose and Lynn were friendly and similar; both romantics and somewhat girly, Ally was the exact opposite. Ally was one of the guys and very sarcastic, which used to intimidate Lynn when they were in Hogwarts (and probably still did intimidate Lynn now), but Ally was a close childhood friend of the groom, Ryan Finnigan so Lynn had grudgingly agreed to make her a bridesmaid.

"Never mind," Rose said chuckling. "I'll fix it when we get in."

The two women arrived at the church mere minutes later where an over excited Lynn greeted them.

"Thanks Rose! Oh you look great!"

"No problem, you too!"

"And aren't these dresses great? And the best thing about them is that you can shorten them and wear them again!"

"That is definitely so true!"

The pictures were taking too long. Rose kept glancing at her ever present watch. She had two minutes before she had to get the hell out of there. Unfortunately, pictures took a little longer than expected so when given the first chance, she bolted for the nearest taxi.

"Okay, I will give you three hundred dollars for the whole night on one condition. You don't look in the rearview mirror, got it?"

"Yeah, sure." However, the taxi driver, Ziggy, couldn't help but turn around when he saw Rose unzipping the back of her dress.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey! you just cost yourself twenty bucks." Ziggy rolled his eyes and returned his focus to the road. Rose quickly changed into her dress for Aditi's wedding not forgetting to put a bindi on her forehead.

"Ahhh Rose thank Merlin you're here! You look great in your bridesmaid dress!"

"You look amazing too Aditi!"

"And the best thing about your dress is that you can shorten it and wear it again!"

"Definitely, _so_ true."

Predictably, this wedding panned out similarly to the previous one. But Rose loved it. She had adored weddings ever since she had saved her aunt's when she was eight. Rose had stitched up her Aunt Audrey's dress with Lily's bow. Rose now made an effort to put her all into every single wedding that she was a part of.

The next few hours were so hectic. Rose was dashing in and out of the taxi so she could spend as much time as possible at each wedding. Once she almost wore her purple shoes into Aditi's wedding! Thankfully, Ziggy caught her mistake and threw her the golden shoes. At both her friends' weddings, Rose was praised for her help.

"I'd like to take a moment to give a special thank-you to a girl...who's really gone above and beyond" Lynn began.

"The girl who not only hosted my shower and helped me design the invitation-" Aditi told the crowd.

"She went with me to the caterer, the florist, the wedding cake bakery-"

"And to eight bridal stores...where she helped me cling to my self-esteem-"

"As I tried on dress after dress."

"So thanks Rose!"

"Thanks Rose. Okay! Everybody ready?"

Rose was at Lynn's wedding once again and was just about ready to leave for Aditi's when Lynn turned around and got ready to throw the bouquet. Every time Rose was at a wedding, she wanted to catch the bouquet. Even though it might not come true, she liked the idea that she would get married next if she grasped the flowers in her hand. The flowers flew from Lynn's fingers and just as Rose was about to catch them…

**Happy early Thanksgiving everyone!**


	2. Tweedledee and Tweedledrunk

**Another chapter. This one is going to be kind of short. Sorry! But I'll try and update again pretty soon, the absolute latest being next Sunday. Enjoy and review! **

Rose blinked her eyes a few times, trying to get the images in front of her face to come into focus. She could make out only a vaguely familiar face that she couldn't put a name to. The blonde man was staring at her with concern. She tried to lift her head and a pair of pale hands reached out to steady her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy. Just take it easy. You don't want to move around too much." The man then directed his attention towards two of Lynn's ditzy bridesmaids. "Okay. This is a serious injury. I need you to give me some ice. You, give me a bottle of 100-proof liquor...and something she can bite on- stat!" The purple clad girls took off at a wobbly run. Whether this was due to their ridiculously high heels or their drunken state, Rose did not know.

"All right. She's fine, folks. Just a little bump on the head. Carry on." The handsome blonde said, addressing the concerned crowd.

"Are you a doctor?" Rose asked the handsome man with the familiar face.

"No, but Tweedledee and "Tweedledrunk" were bugging me, so- Okay. Do you know your name?"

"Rose, my name's Rose."

"I thought so. I'm Scorpius. We were in the same year at Hogwart's." Suddenly comprehension dawned upon Rose.

"Of course, I thought you looked familiar. Thank you for helping me." Yes, that made sense. He was a Slytherin opposed to her placement Ravenclaw. Therefore they had shared few classes together. But she remembered Ally talking about him every once in a while since those two had been in the same house and on decent terms with each other.

"No problem. Got it? Okay. You're good?" He asked her mild anxiety in his voice.

"I'm fine." Rose didn't like being fussed over. But then she felt a sense of vertigo and she nearly toppled over.

"All right. Whoa, whoa. Okay. Why don't we get you a cab? All right. Nice and easy. Let's walk." And Rose allowed him to lead her to the cab. There were a few minutes of awkward silence before Scorpius broke the tension.

"I loved your thong, by the way." Rose looked at him in confusion and horror. He smirked at her. "You buzzed past me earlier. I saw you changing gowns. You were in two weddings in one night, weren't you? That's a little upsetting, don't you think?"

"They're both really good friends of mine, and their weddings happened to be on the same night, so what was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, no. That's not the upsetting part. How do you stand it? I mean, isn't one wedding bad enough?" Rose couldn't believe what Scorpius was saying.

"I love weddings. I always have."

"Really?" He asked her. _Uh, yes really. _She thought.

" Yeah."

"Which part, the forced merriment, the horrible music or the bad food?"

"Actually, it's meeting upbeat people like yourself." Rose said sarcastically.

"Love is patient. Love is kind. Love means slowly losing your mind." Scorpius said spouting out poetry that obviously was all a joke to him.

"What do you do again?" She asked, not because she was curious. All she wanted was to change the subject.

"I'm a writer."

"Right. This is my building." Scorpius reached for the enormous bouquet of flowers that Rose had taken home.

"I got it." He told her.

"No. I got it." Rose insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"All right, Ziggy, one hundred and forty. You know what you did." Just then, Scorpius exited the cab carrying her flowers. "Hey! What's- No. He's gonna be right back. Hold on." Rose leapt out of the cab and tried to take the flowers back from Scorpius, but he pulled them back.

"Don't you think it's a whole lot of ritual for something that…Let's face it- It's got about a fifty fifty shot of making it out of the gate."

"Well, how very refreshing. A man who doesn't believe in marriage." Couldn't he take the hint that she _really_ wasn't in the mood for this right now?

"I'm just trying to point out the hypocrisy of the spectacle."

"Oh, that's so noble of you. Do you also go around telling small children that Santa Claus doesn't exist? Cause someone needs to blow that shit wide open." Rose said, sarcasm coloring her voice. Scorpius seemed unaffected, he had a joking twinkle in his grey eyes.

"So you admit that believing in marriage is kind of like believing in Santa Claus." Crap, how could he foil her logic like that! That wasn't what she had meant anyway!

"No. I-I don't know why I'm arguing this with a perfect stranger. But, yes, marriage, like everything good and important, isn't easy. Cynicism, on the other hand, always is. It was very interesting meeting you." Rose stuck out her free hand that wasn't overloaded with flowers for a brief handshake.

"Bye." Scorpius called after her retreating figure.

"Yeah." She replied tonelessly.

"Are you going to be in more weddings next weekend?" He called again teasingly. Rose didn't even turn around to answer him.

"I have to go." She answered brusquely.

"How many have you been in, by the way? Just, like, ballpark."

"Good night." Rose called before slamming the door to her apartment building.

Scorpius chuckled at her. He vaguely remembered Rose Weasley from Hogwarts. Same hair, same attitude. While they had never really communicated much, he knew her a little from his friendship with her cousin Albus. Rose had chosen not to hang out with Al when he was with Scorpius. Whether this was because of her dislike for him (which he doubted, they barely had any interaction whatsoever) or because she felt out of place in their group of him, Al, Ally Zabini's twin brother: Anthony Zabini and Trevor Flint. Scorpius suspected the latter. But that was one of the few memories he had of Rose Weasley. He had barely recognized her at the wedding, wasn't even sure if it was her or not until she told him her name. Scorpius minutely turned his head to the side, his eye catching sight of something red. He reached down and picked it up. It was a leather bound book with tons of paper sticking out of it. It wasn't his and he suspected that it belonged to Rose. It seemed like something she would carry around with her.

"Hey could you turn back?" He asked the cab driver so he could return the planner.

"What?"

"I said could you- never mind." Scorpius told the driver it would be interesting to get a glimpse into Weasley's life.

He opened it up and flicked through it. 'Property of Rose Jean Weasley' was written on the inside cover. The weeks were packed with food tastings and dress fittings, appointments, and Merlin knows what else. He smirked, he could have fun with this…

**Hope you liked this chapter! Review! Review! Review! Please? **


	3. Death, Destruction, Wedding Vows

**I'm so sorry! I really thought that I'd be able to update by Sunday but then I was assigned so many tests and projects that I never had time to write last week. So here is the next chapter even though it's a few days later than promised. One more problem I have encountered is that the site I was using to get the lines has doesn't seem to have the complete movie. I looked for other websites that would have it for free, but I can't find any : (. I'm going to continue writing it, of course, but the dialogue isn't going to follow the movie as closely and I think I'm going to edit the plot a teensy bit, just to make it more interesting. **

After the wedding the first thing Rose did was change out of her wedding dress and put on some comfier clothes. Then she tried to stuff the two dresses from tonight into an enormous closet that held nothing but colorful bridesmaid dresses. Just as she walked away from slamming it shut, the doors popped back opened. Not in the mood to wrestle with a door, she just walked into her living room, flopped onto the couch and skimmed through the newspaper until she found the Wedding Announcements, her favorite section of the Daily Prophet.

"Death, Destruction, Wedding Vows. Oh, come to mama." She wiggled in her seat to get perfectly comfortable as she read through the beautiful stories of people getting married. The best articles were always written by the same author, Scott Malloy. In fact, she sometimes cut her favorite articles out of the Prophet and saved them. No one knew about Rose's little obsession with the articles. After she read the paper she was truly exhausted by her long night and quickly went off to bed.

The next morning Rose walked through muggle London until she got to the old fashioned telephone booth where she waited outside for Ally. Ally showed up wearing the tight, black pants she wore to work yesterday and a white guy's button down shirt. The sash from her bridesmaid dress was tied around her waist like a belt. She also stunk of musky perfume, probably to cover up the smell of yesterday's pants and another guy's shirt. Rose raised a single eyebrow. Ally glared at her, a look that clearly said that she was too hung over to be chastised at the moment.

"Where were you last night anyway? You were barely there and then you disappeared…Did you meet someone?" Ally questioned eagerly.

"No." Rose answered her.

"What a ridiculous question." Ally said sarcastically. Rose knew that the shirt Ally was wearing probably belonged to the blonde guy that Ally had been eyeing at the wedding.

"Good morning, Olivia." Rose said cheerfully as she strolled into work. She was probably one of the few cheerful ones seeing as most of the other employees were hung over from one wedding or another. It was a small world and both Lynn and Aditi were well known, so it was no wonder that so many wizards and witches were reminiscing about last night's events. Olivia Boot greeted her with a nod.

"You haven't seen my Filofax anywhere, have you?" It had been missing since the wedding and Rose had begun to wonder if she had left it at work.

"No." Olivia answered in a monosyllable. But Rose was unfazed.

"No. Okay. I'll go look for it. Did you get those catalog pages in for Roger?"

"No."

"Okay. No worries. I'll get them from production." Rose and Ally walked away from the desk

"Atta girl. Show her whose boss." Ally snickered as they left.

"I'm not her boss." Rose said, turning slightly red with embarrassment.

"You're the boss's assistant. Same diff. What's the good of your job if you can't abuse the power?" Rose shook her head at her friend.

"Ally, go to Accounting."

"Now you're bossy." Ally drawled as she sauntered off to her office. Rose went to her own small room and searched all over her cluttered desk for her Filofax.

A few blocks down the road, Scorpius also had work. He strutted into the Daily Prophet building chatting with his mate, Trevor Flint. They were talking about the Thomas-Finnigan wedding that Scorpius had covered last weekend. Flint was stuck in Editing; he hated that job and was a little envious of Scorpius'. However, Trevor hated all of that romantic crap, but he explained that it would be fan flipping tastic to hook up with the brides.

"They won't call you, text you, they will pretend that you don't even exist. You can't beat that!" Was Trevor's philosophy when it came to brides to be, though Scorpius doubted that he ever really messed around with a married woman. Sometimes Trevor's mouth got a bit ahead of him. But Scorpius had other plans for his day than listening to his best mate drone on and on. "I got to go. I want to talk to Erin about writing a feature story-" Trevor snorted, interrupting Scorpius. Scorpius looked at him, slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Sorry mate, but Erin Wood is never going to let you write a feature story, ever."

"Yeah, go away." Trevor smirked at him and walked off to his desk over in Editing.

"Hello, Scorpius. What brings you here today?" Erin Wood asked me. Scorpius really loathed being employed by Erin Wood. She was a gorgeous and totally obsessed with her job, but the reason Scorpius hated it was because Erin had liked Scorpius ever since they were in Hogwarts. They had even gone out for a month or two in his sixth and her seventh year. Although Erin never acted upon her feelings now, Scorpius was extremely perceptive and knew that she still liked him. The weird thing was that she never gave any indication that she still liked him, she was downright mean to him sometimes, but sometimes she just looked at him with her slanty amber eyes and Scorpius would always turn away and pretend that he hadn't seen her.

He only stayed in this job for two reasons. Reason number one was that he liked writing and the Daily Prophet was as good a place as any to write news for. Two was the fact that this was one of the few places that didn't give a crap that he was Draco Malfoy's son. The immense wealth that went along with his surname had gotten him countless job offers throughout the ministry, but Scorpius chose this job at the Prophet so his work would actually be judged for its quality.

Scorpius knocked on the door and entered Erin's office, without even saying a word, he dropped Rose Weasley's Filofax on the table.

"That is going to be a killer piece for the front page of the section." Erin squinted at him before putting her head in her hands.

"Scorpius, you come in here every week with a new idea for the front page, correct?" Scorpius nodded his assent.

"And have I ever once given you permission to write them?" Scorpius shook his head this time.

"Come on Erin," He saw her eyes soften a bit as he used her first name. "I cannot stand another second writing up the Commitments, if I have to attend another _stupid _wedding, I'm going to Avada myself."

"What makes this piece different, Scorpius?"

"This article will be totally different. You said that my other articles about wedding cake price fixing and the illegal child labor that goes into making wedding dresses were boring, but this one won't be. It's about Rose Weasley. You know, daughter of a war hero?"

"Yes, yes, I know who she is. But what is she doing in the Style section? If I remember correctly, she wasn't the fashionista in the family, that was Lily Potter." Scorpius frowned. Was Erin jealous of Rose or something? Scorpius couldn't ever recall a day that Rose looked unfashionable. Not that he was paying attention to her looks, of course. 'Cause that'd be ridiculous.

"Rose Weasley has been in seven weddings…this year. She was in two weddings on the same day! This section is all about weddings, and Rose…she's like this perpetual bridesmaid, she's perfect for this section." Erin contemplated his idea for a minute or so.

"Fine, you get a week. But if I don't like it, you're going back to Commitments for the rest of your life with a smile on your handsome face." Trying his best to ignore the handsome part, Scorpius took the Filofax off Erin's desk.

"Deal."


	4. Wrapped It Like a Car Ran Over It

**I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating in a while. I've been super busy and to top it off I have mid terms coming up and I'm kind of screwed! But hopefully *crosses fingers* I will be able to update more in February once those stupid tests are done. In fact, I'm only updating today because we had an unexpected snow day :-), so I've got some spare time for once. **

Hey Rose, I know this isn't your usual style but I met this cool guy last night and he's got a fri-"

"Nope not interested, sorry Ally," Rose told her now pouty friend.

"Why not, you never go out any more. Loosen up a bit, just this once." Rose sighed and shook her head.

"I have to pick Lily up from the ministry. She's flooing in from France. She just got back from visiting Victoire and you know how much she hates apparition, so I'm driving her." Ally snorted in a manner that would have been highly unattractive on anyone else.

"You can drive Rose? Without causing any accidents? I find that hard to believe." Rose looked up at the tall girl and frowned.

"I learned from my mum, not my dad," she replied simply. Ally held up her hands in surrender.

"No need to get all defensive, Miss I-have-no-life."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of her bed this morning. Or were you even in your bed at all?" Rose joked lightly; she hated it when Ally pestered her like this. "And I do too have a life. I have a great job, lots of friends and…"

"And you haven't had a boyfriend for years," Ally said in a slightly sympathetic tone. "Hey, I'm sorry Rose. I didn't mean to piss you off, I just worry sometimes that you're not letting yourself have fun sometimes. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No, you'll see me tonight. It's Olivia's engagement party remember?" Ally's face looked blank. "You don't remember do you? Well, lucky for you I'm here to remind you."

"Lucky indeed. See you there Rose."

"Bye," Rose called after her.

….

Rose waited patiently at the ministry, waiting for the flames in the sixth fireplace to turn green. It was already 12:17, Lily was running late.

_Only to be expected. She was never one for punctuality. _Rose thought fondly. Lily had been one of her favorite cousins ever since their teen years. Despite the difference in age, the two complimented each other like day and night; polar opposites that somehow went together. Rose had always been the smart, studious one. She was polite to her professors and kind to her friends. All in all, a very sweet person. Lily was the feisty, good looking Gryffindor who looked to be about two years older than she actually was. She was outgoing and boy crazy, but always a good friend.

Finally the flames went green and a beautiful woman with long, dark red hair stepped gracefully out of the fireplace. She looked around with her clear, brown eyes until she spotted Rose. The two women squealed and huggedeach other; it had been months since they had last seen each other. Lily stepped back from the embrace and looked Rose over. 

"Ha! I'm taller than you!" She teased childishly. Rose good naturedly rolled her eyes.

'Only because those ridiculous heels make you seem like you're six two. I'm still five eleven and you're still five ten. That's just the way the world works hun," Rose teased before grinning. "So, are you staying at my place this time, or is Aunt Ginny demanding you stay with her again?"

"Nope, it's going to be just us girls Rosie, unless you've met someone…" Lily let her sentence trail off suggestively. Rose huffed, what was it with all the questions about her non-existent love life?

"Just us girls then," Rose told her. "So how was France?"

"It was okay, I suppose. My French is still atrocious, nowhere near as good as yours, but the blokes were fantastic," she said with a playful glint in her eye.

"How was Vic? How is she doing?" Lily frowned.

"Not great. She's still upset about it which is stupid. Victoire was never even dating Teddy anyway and she knew that Dominique had liked him since Hogwarts. Vic's got no right to complain about them being together. Which is what she did the whole time I was there, it got _so_ annoying."

"Did you get to see the happy couple?" Rose asked her.

"Yeah, they're doing great. Their newborn, Dora is a real cutie. She's a metamorphous just like Teddy."

"Aw, she must be so sweet. I can't wait to meet her when I visit next summer."

"She'll be a year old then, you're going to miss her cutest years. Anyway, enough about the baby. Don't you want to hear about me?" Lily asked in a less than serious voice.

'Of course Lils, when do I not want to hear about you?"

"Very funny, Rose." Rose laughed at her cousin's sulking face.

"So Lily, how long are you going to be crashing in my apartment for?"

"The fashion shows don't start up again for a few weeks, so Madame Malkin doesn't need me right now. I'll have to go back to Paris in two weeks though."

"Well let's make the most of your stay! Anyway, I wanted to invite you to my friend's engagement party. It's tonight at nine, if you're free." Lily gave Rose an apologetic look.

"I can't, I'm meeting Ricardo, Lorenzo and Matteo for cocktails. But maybe if we finish early."

"You're going to pass up spending time with your amazing cousin to drink fancy Manhattans with famous Italian models? Weird."

"Yeah I know, right?" Rose glance up at the large clock adorning the wall.

"I've got to dash Lily; I've got a haircut in twenty."

"Rose, your hair is already short, how much are you cutting off?"

"Just to shoulder length. Bye Lily."

"See you sweetie."

…..

Rose and Ally met up at the door of Frank's the restaurant where the party was being held. Ally was carrying a single envelope that probably held a gift card while Rose was carefully balancing two enormous packages that completely covered her face. Ally raised a recently charmed brow.

"Do you need some help with those?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Just put Roger's gift on the table for me please."

"Why did you get Roger a gift? It's not his party."

"No, that's the gift that Roger got for Olivia and John. I just wrapped it for him."

"You bought it for him too didn't you?"

"Well technically no, he gave me the money to buy them something and I just picked out the gift."

"Uh huh."

"Just don't say anything Ally."

"Got it."

The next half hour passed by pleasantly enough. Rose and Ally got drinks and mingled among the guests, each thanking the bride and groom for the invite. Ally was just complaining about how boring the night was when roger came over to where they were chatting.

"Hey Rose. Hello Alessia. How are you two doing tonight?"

"Actually, it's All-" Ally was about to say before Rose elbowed her sharply in the ribs. Ally winced, but Rose kept on talking.

"Great Roger, and you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks again for buying their gift for me, I would've done it myself but I was busy." Roger said, smiling at his assistant.

"I bet you were busy." Ally mumbled almost inaudibly under her breath. Thankfully, neither Roger nor Rose seemed to notice.

"So what exactly did I get them anyway?" Roger questioned.

"_You_ got them a very expensive cauldron; made out of pure gold and the highest quality," Rose assured him, placing emphasis on the 'you'.

"A cauldron, huh?" Roger asked, a little bemused at why someone would want a cauldron as an engagement present.

"They're both potioneers, it's a hobby for them."

"And is there any way that they're actually going to believe it's from me?"

"Maybe, I wrapped it like a car ran over it."

"Nice touch. And thanks again Rose, you really are the best. Fancy a drink? Rose flushed a slight crimson at his praise.

"I would love t-"

"Rose! Hey, Rose, can I talk to you for a second?" Rose whirled around in irritation. Who in the name of Merlin could possibly be ruining this moment for her? The answer was Scorpius Malfoy.

"I'll let you two talk then. See you on Monday, Rose." _Wait! _Rose wanted to yell. _Come back!_ Instead she remained as silent as a statue as Malfoy approached her.

"Yes?" She asked coldly.

"Well hello there Miss Sunshine, I was just returning your planner thing." Sure enough, Scorpius was clutching Rose's filofax in his pale, slender fingers. In a moment of relief Rose almost forgot that he had messed up her having drinks with Roger. Almost Forgot.

"Thank you so much! I've been looking for this everywhere."

"Well I was going to give it to you sooner, but for some reason, I doubt my presence would have been appreciated at the bikini charming salon. Just a guess." He joked, a crooked smile spreading across his face. Rose scowled at him.

"You read it? This is private!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Weasley, I didn't read much. I only read about the 400 or so weddings that you've attended. What is with you and weddings? It's a little freaky?"

"That is none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go, my cousin is here."

"Is it Al? I haven't seen that guy in days, what's he been up to?"

"No idea. And it's Lily not Al anyway." And without further ado, Rose walked over to great Lily.

However, it seemed like Lily had other plans, for she and Roger had just walked up to each other and were chatting like long lost friends.

"Rose, aren't you going to introduce me?" Lily asked her. Rose hesitated before answering, her eyes scanning Lily's revealing choice of attire.

"Of course. Lily, this is my boss, Roger Davies Jr. and Roger, this is my cousin Lily Potter."

"Please, call me Roger, Miss Potter."

"Only if you call me Lily," she teased flirtily. "Care to have a drink?" She asked forwardly.

"That'd be excellent, _Lily_." Lily giggled and allowed herself to be led away to the bar. Rose watched the scene unfold in horror. Unable to take any more of what would undoubtedly happen when Lily was involved, Rose told Ally she was feeling ill and abruptly left the party.

….

Rose couldn't sleep. She cleaned the house, read The Scarlet Letter, and even sewed a whole in her favorite blouse while she awaited Lily's return. Rose hoped that nothing had happened between the two, but knew that this wouldn't be the case.

At four in the morning, Lily stepped quietly through the door.

"What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. So how was the rest of your night?" A dreamy look came over Lily's face.

"He's incredible, Rose. And I'm not just talking about how good he is between the sheets. He's a really great guy. We're even having lunch tomorrow!"

"Oh Lily, that's wonderful!"

"I know, right! Well, I'm tired. See you tomorrow Rosie!"

Rose murmured a 'good night' to her cousin before she sank down onto the couch. This was the worst thing that possibly could have happened.

**I think that's the longest chapter yet for this story. Feedback is GREATLY appreciated. What do you think of Lily? I'm not sure if I wrote her the right way, but hopefully she'll develop more as the story goes on. Sorry if there's a lot of grammar mistakes, I was kind of in a hurry to get this up. I would love you forever if you'd review :-). **


	5. Pots and Kettles

The next two weeks were hell for Rose. Roger came to her apartment everyday…for Lily. Lily and Roger had hit it off right away and Rose couldn't help feeling jealous. And to top it all off, Scorpius Malfoy had decided to write notes in her filofax. Take next Saturday for example. Rose had organized a girl's night with all of her and Lily's girl cousins (minus Dom and Vic who were both in France) for a night out before Lily had to return to Paris. However, according to Scopius' notes (written in bright red ink she might add) she was going out for cocktails with him. As if.

"Lily, we're meeting at the Leaky Cauldron at six, okay?" Lily, who was in the middle of getting ready for her date with Roger, just nodded.

"Hey Rose, I might be a little late, is that alright?" Lily asked, mascara wand in hand. Rose knew there was no point in arguing, so she just shrugged. Meanwhile, Rose herself was tying her short hair in a ponytail. Since it was one of her only days off from work, Rose liked to relax. And what better way to do that then with a yoga class? She went every Saturday afternoon with Ally to an hour long Yoga session. Ally only went because Rose dragged her to it, but Rose genuinely enjoyed it and the calm it brought to her hectic life.

"I'm going to yoga Lily. I'll meet you at the leaky. Remember to get a cab to drive you to the restaurant since you just used up the last of my floo powder." Rose waited for an answer, but none came. She opened the door to Lily's room and saw her lying on the floor, her head in the fireplace. She was obviously talking to Roger. Rose's stomach clenched. Lily turned around when she heard Rose enter gave her a small smile.

"I'll be there at twelve thirty for lunch. See you then…Love you too. Bye!" _He loves her? _Rose thought miserably. _She loves him? _That was a surprise to Rose. Lily was more of a party girl than a long term relationship person. The longest boyfriend she ever had only lasted for three months. Lily pulled her head out of the fireplace and shook out her beautiful hair.

"What's up Rosie?" She asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I've just got to go now, that's all."

"Have fun Rose. I know I will." Lily called after her.

Rose grabbed her yoga mat and stalked out the door without even saying goodbye.

…

Rose arrived at the Leaky Cauldron promptly at six o'clock. Both Molly and her younger sister Lucy we're already sitting at the table along with Roxy. The three red heads waved to Rose who quickly walked over to join them at their table.

"Hey everyone." Rose greeted. She was met with a chorus of hellos.

"Hi Rose. So, where's Lily, the girl of the hour?" Roxy questioned.

"Oh, you know Lily, she's always late."

"She's with a bloke isn't she?" Lucy interjected, smiling knowingly. "Who is it this time? Anyone we know?"

"Uhhh… I don't really know," Rose began nervously.

"Yes you do," Molly persisted. "Come on Rose. Will you please just tell us?" Rose's mouth ran dry. What was she supposed to tell them? All of them knew how she felt about Roger.

"Hey girls, what did I miss?" Rose turned her head at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Not much," Roxy started. _Please don't say anything. Please!_ Rose thought. "We were just talking about your mystery man. So who is he?" Lily smiled coyly at them.

"Rosie hasn't told you?" Lily inquired, looking at Rose.

"I was about to," Rose said meekly.

"So…" Roxy questioned again.

"Oh right," Lily giggled. "It's Roger Davies. Junior of course, can you imagine if I was dating his father? Can you say weird? Anyway, he's Rose's boss. Do you girls know him?"

The girls looked at Rose for a second. Rose shook her head vigorously when Lily was examining the drinks menu. Thankfully, none of them brought up the awkward topic.

"So Lily, it's a shame that you're leaving so soon. Do you think you'll come back soon?" Lily looked at them excitedly.

"Actually, I decided to stay here for a while, a few months maybe. Isn't that great!"

"That's wonderful news Lils," Rose said, but her heart wasn't in it.

"Do you mind if I crash for a couple more months Rose? If it's a big deal I can just stay with my parents, or I could always find a temporary flat."

"No Lily, you can stay with me." Rose assured her. _I'm digging my own grave here. _She thought, but she couldn't just turn her cousin down. Lily beamed.

"Thanks Rose, you're the best!"

The rest of the dinner passed by well enough. Rose was on the receiving end of many sympathetic and curious glances from her cousins, probably because of Lily and Roger, but otherwise it was great. The food was delicious as always and everyone listened intently to Lily's stories about France.

"So Vic's all by herself, huh? Poor girl." Molly said. Lily scoffed.

"She needs to get over herself. She always gets everything and she doesn't understand that sometimes things just don't go your way." Lily declared.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Rose muttered quietly. Luckily, none of her cousins heard her.

….

"Dinner was great, Rose. I am so happy that I'm staying in London with you! Things are really working out here for me, you know? I mean with Roger and all…"

"Lily, things always work out for you," Rose said teasingly.

"Yeah, I guess they do." Lily said with a smile. Well it's late and I'm seeing a local Quidditch game with Roger tomorrow, he has a friend who plays on the team and he got us box seats. "

"Lily, you hate Quidditch."

"But you told me that Roger loves Quidditch, so I should at least pretend that I like it right? Anyway, I was wondering if you could come with me, that way you can explain the game to me."

"Lily, I'm not sure that you should be doing this."

"Please Rose, you love Quidditch!" Lily's bright brown eyes grew large and pleading.

"Okay, okay I'll do it." Rose acquiesced. "But you better buy me a burger while we're there."

"One for you and one for me. Now that the fashion shows are done I suppose I can indulge a little bit. Right?"

"Lily, you couldn't gain weight even if you tried. Us normal people on the other hand…"

"Yeah right Rose, you're skinnier than a twig," Lily proclaimed. "I'm off to bed. See you in the morning."

"Night Lily."


	6. Quidditch, Tofu and Lies

**Quick update this time! Don't you just love snow days? Actually, I'm kind of upset that we have one because my school has already gone over the limit and now they're going to shorten spring break : ( which really sucks because that's when I'm going to Harry Potter World in Florida! Has anyone been? Is it totally amazing? I can't wait!**

Rose examined herself in the mirror one last time. She had tried out several combinations of outfits to find one that was just right for her date with Roger. Okay, it was really Lily's date, but she was tagging along.

"Who knows," Ally had said. "Maybe Roger's Quidditch playing friend will be hot and you'll hit it off with him." Ally had not been thrilled when Rose had told her about the predicament that she had landed herself in. In a moment of pure rage Ally had likened Rose to a doormat. Rose did not know why she put up with Ally sometimes.

The first outfit that Rose had picked was a cute but very casual sundress with strappy her old flats and flower shaped earrings. Rose didn't even try that one on. She was going to a Quidditch match for Merlin's sake! That outfit made it seem like she was trying too hard. The next choice was way too casual; with a baggy t-shirt and her favorite old pair of jeans. Finally, she went with a short sleeve white cotton blouse and a simple pair of skinny, dark wash denim capris. Rose decided that the outfit was perfect for a person in her…position and for the warm weather that had been predicted for today.

"Lily, are you almost ready to go? The match starts at two and we told Roger that we'd be there by one thirty."

"One more minute Rose. I just have to finish my make up." Rose waited on the couch for Lily to finish. When her cousin walked into the room Rose gawked at her.

"What are you wearing, Lily? This is a Quidditch match we're going to not a club." Lily looked down at her positively tiny powder blue strapless dress and four inch high beige sandals in confusion.

"What's wrong with it? Do you'll think I'll be cold or something? I'm bringing my white sweater just in case."

"Lily, you come from a family of Quidditch fanatics who go to a game at least once a week and you still don't know what normal people wear to a match?"

"It's not like I've ever gone with them though. And we're going to be late if I change my clothes so let's just go. Besides, I think it looks good." While Lily went to retrieve her sweater, Rose grabbed a pink sweatshirt from the couch and grabbed her car keys from the coffee table (she was still out of floo powder).

When the girls got there they were greeted by Roger himself.

"Hi Lily, Rose. Do you girls want to get something to eat before the match begins?" Rose nodded enthusiastically while Lily intertwined her hand in Roger's.

"What can I get you three?" The vendor asked.

"I'll have a hamburger and a butterbeer," Rose said.

"Make that three butterbeers, one for each of us and a tofu hotdog for me, since I'm a vegetarian," Roger interjected.

"Hey Lils, do you want me to order you a cheeseburger?" Rose asked, remembering their conversation of last night.

"No! Rose, I can't eat a cheeseburger, I'm on a strictly vegetarian diet, remember? I'll have a salad please," Roger looked at her in interest while he pulled a few galleons out of his pocket to pay for their food.

"You're a vegetarian? So am I, we've got a lot in common Lily. Rose, did you know that your cousin likes the Tornadoes too? We've got the same taste in food and Quidditch."

"Wow, who would have thought," Rose drawled with a slightly sarcastic edge in her voice. She glared at Lily, who innocently looked back at Rose, batting her mascara enhanced eyelashes.

"Well I'm going to go say hi to my friend. Meet you two back at our seats in a few, okay?"

"Yeah that'd be wonderful. Bye Rog!" Lily called after him.

"Lily, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You adore meat, you hate Quidditch and do you even know who the Tornadoes are?" Lily narrowed her eyes at Rose.

"Relax, I'm sure I can give up meat, it's bad for my figure anyway. And I do too know who the Tornadoes are, Fred never shuts up about that stupid team."

"What are you going to come up with next? That you have a puppy back in France?" Lily's attention snapped away from her manicure and back to Rose.

"Does Rog like dogs?"

"Lily," Rose warned.

"Sorry, forget I said anything."

"Right." The two cousins sat in silence for a while, waiting for Roger to return.

"Lily, Rose, I want you to meet my friend, and the starting keeper for the team, Scorpius Malfoy." Rose turned around to face the irritating blonde.

"So I guess I am seeing you this weekend huh Rose. Lucky me."

"I didn't know you played Quidditch Malfoy, I thought you said that you were a writer."

"I'm a man of many talents, Rose. Not only am I a highly valued writer for the Daily Prophet, but I am also a fabulous Quidditch player," Scorpius told her. Rose just ignored him and his stupid blonde hair.

"You two know each other?" Roger asked his friend and his assistant.

"Yeah, Rose and I go way back-"

"To last week. That's all. He was in my year at Hogwarts."

"Oh hey Scorpius! Rog, he's Al's best mate. He comes around for dinner all the time, Rog. He's practically part of the family," Lily exclaimed. Rose rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

"He's not a part of the family," she muttered under her breath.

"Well I've got to get going. The team is probably wondering where I am. I'll see you three later."

"Bye Scor," Roger shouted after his friend's retreating back.

…..

"So Lily, what do you say about going on a ride after the game? I flew here on my broom and I know that you love flying." Lily looked slightly nervous for a second but she soon regained her aplomb. She flashed Roger a blinding smile.

"You know I'd really love to, but I have to check up on my puppy after this. Missy doesn't like floo, so I left her with my friend Giselle in Paris."

"You have a dog? How come you've never mentioned her before?" Rose asked curiously. Lily looked at Rose, her eyes begging her to play along.

"Oh, I've told you about Missy before haven't I Rose? Remember, she's a white Shih Tzu. I got her a month before I came." Roger frowned at her.

"You shouldn't leave a new puppy so shortly after you've gotten it."

"Oh I know that. That's why I left her with Giselle. Giselle is great with dogs, don't worry."

"I wish you'd brought her. She would have gotten along great with my German Sheppard, Jack."

"Aw, he sounds adorable."

"Yeah, he's pretty awesome." Lily and Roger kept chatting while Rose crammed the hamburger into her mouth in a very unattractive manner.

"Ladies and Gentleman, hold onto your hats because the game's about to begin!" Yelled the announcer. Rose, Lily and Roger cheered as Scorpius and his team flew around the pitch.

After half an hour of watching the competitive play, Rose had to admit that Scorpius was an excellent flyer. He only let three Quaffles pass through the hoops while the other keeper had already allowed eleven shots through, putting Scorpius' team far in the lead.

"Rose, what's going on so far?" Lily whispered for the millionth time. Rose hurriedly explained the last play to her. Lily still looked confused, but went right back to talking with Roger.

All of the sudden Rose and Roger stood up. Lily looked around, before rapidly standing up as well.

"Rose?" Lily asked in confusion.

"The seeker on Scorpius' team is going to catch the snitch!"

"Oh! Go team!" Lily yelled half heartedly.

"Oh my God! He did it! He caught the snitch!" Roger yelled and pulled Lily into a tight hug. Lily laughed and hugged him back. After a few more minutes of celebrating Roger excused himself to go see Timothy, the seeker, demonstrate his famous wronski feint now that the game was over.

"What in the name of Merlin is a wonky faint?" Lily questioned. Rose didn't even have the heart to explain it to her.

"Lily, you can't keep lying to Roger. It's not right."

"Rose, it's not lying. I'll be a vegetarian and I'll buy a puppy."

"Lily, you hate dogs and Quidditch and everything that you're pretending to love!"

"Just don't tell. Do you promise Rose?" Rose held her breath for a long time, looking Lily straight in the eye. On one hand, Lily was Rose's best friend and she didn't know how to say no. On the other hand, she felt wrong allowing Lily to lie to Roger. It wasn't fair that Roger loved Lily when she was just feeding him lies. Rose actually liked dogs and Quidditch, but Roger didn't love her. It was so bloody unfair.

"I promise," Rose said solemnly.


	7. She's Not the One

This September and October were probably the worst months of Rose's life. There were two reasons for this. The first was merely an annoyance. Every single day, without fail, Scorpius Malfoy managed to pop up somehow. Whether he was actually there in person or just being mentioned in conversation, he had, unfortunately, become a new constant in Rose's life. The second reason for Rose's unhappiness was the never ceasing slap in the face whenever she saw Lily and Roger together. She had never known either of them to be clingy, but they spent every day together. At first, Roger had just met up with her for lunch every day, but then it became necessary to take her out on a date every night as well. Lily had even taken to coming to work with Roger. It was absolutely ridiculous. Not to mention that it drove Rose crazy with jealousy. Rose chastised herself. It wasn't right for her to be jealous, Lily was her favorite cousin (and she had never once mentioned her feelings toward Roger to Lily) and Roger was her boss, she wasn't even allowed to like him because interoffice relationships were prohibited. Rose sighed; she was in quite the predicament.

Rose did not expect anything out of the ordinary to happen on the first day of November. In fact, she figured that it would be perfectly ordinary. Oh how wrong she was. The day started out normally enough though. As ever, Scorpius Malfoy was purchasing a coffee across the street. Rose ducked her head to avoid eye contact, but he seemed to have spotted her anyway. He left the shop, walking as quickly as his long legs would allow him in order to catch up with Rose, who was determinedly not slowing down even though he called after to her, telling her to wait up.

Eventually, Scorpius caught up with Rose, much to Rose's displeasure and Scorpius' amusement.

"Long time no see, eh Rose?" Malfoy questioned teasingly. Rose rolled her eyes; he was going to make her late for work again.

"Actually Malfoy, if I recall, I saw you yesterday."

"The hours when we are apart feel more like eternity to me," Scorpius mockingly told her.

"You know what, Malfoy? I think that you just mock what you don't understand," Rose told him in that know-it-all manner of hers that she reserved especially for a certain irritating blonde.

"Oh, really? What don't I understand?"

"Love," Rose stated simply. When he became particularly irksome, Rose tended to use monosyllables.

"Well, I may not understand it, but I wager that we're in the same boat then." Rose turned to stare at him, an angry expression decorating her face.

"What do you mean by that, Malfoy? I know plenty about love! Don't talk to me about things that you don't understand!" Scorpius did not actually want to make Rose genuinely upset. Sure, she was really fun to tease, but Scorpius was not malicious.

"Alright, let's just drop it then. I'll see you at nine for drinks then, yeah? I'll meet you at the Leaky." And before Rose could tell him that there was no way in hell that she'd join him for drinks, he was walking down the street in the other direction. _He's going to be late for work. _Was Rose's last thought before she too walked to work.

Work passed normally as well. Lily was dangling over Roger's desk per usual. Rose turned away feeling like she wanted to vomit. That was a feeling that she had become all too familiar with.

Just then, Ally walked into Rose's office cubicle. When the Chinese Italian saw Rose's face, she cocked an eyebrow, asking Rose with her eyes what was wrong. Rose nodded her head in the direction of her scantily dressed cousin and her boss. Ally's head whipped around and she let out a scandalized gasp.

"That little bitch! She's your own cousin and she goes after your man?"

"Ally, keep it down! Someone might hear you! Anyway, it's all my fault, I never told her how I feel about him." Ally's eyes narrowed in disgust at Lily before she turned to Rose.

"Hey, do you want to come over later, just the two of us? It'll help you take your mind off…things." Rose shook her head in response to Ally's question.

"Thanks Ally, but I need to be alone."

….

Rose was one of the last ones to leave the office. She quickly visited Roger's office to pick a few documents that she needed, but something caught her eye. Roger had left his wand on his desk. Rose quickly checked Roger's calendar and saw that he should be in Bistro Italiano from six onwards. Checking her watch, Rose was happy to discover that it was 6:05. Rose picked up Roger's wand and apperated to the elegant restaurant.

The redhead had planned to give the wand to the maître d'and leave. But surprisingly, none were present. So she walked into the restaurant, her eyes peeled for Roger. As soon as she entered the room, romantic music began playing and the words will you marry me appeared in the air. Rose stood, her mouth hanging open in shock. Just as she turned to look at Roger, she heard him call out.

"Hold the music, she's not the one." Those words cut her like a freshly sharpened blade. No, make it a rusty one, that would probably hurt more.

"Roger, I-I found your wand…you left it in your office," Rose stuttered out.

"Huh? Oh, thanks Rose." As if on cue, Lily then entered the room. The youngest Potter child saw the words 'will you marry me' written in the air and looked from Roger to Rose in confusion.

"Roger, what's going on?" Roger used his wand to start the music again, and he made his way over to Lily. He got down on one knee and held out a blue velvet box with a 10 carat engagement ring in it.

"Lily, I know that we haven't known each other for very long, but I've never loved anyone the way that I do you, and I was hoping that you'd do me the honor of becoming my wife." The looks on Lily and Rose's faces could not have been more different. Lily looked elated, like she had just been presented with an enormous diamond (which, of course, she had been). Rose, on the other hand, looked like her dog had just been run over by a bus (not that she actually had a dog, it was against apartment rules). Rose couldn't bear to watch anymore, she walked out of the restaurant as quickly as she could. Once she was out of there she broke into a run, her tears streaming behind her. She ran all the way to her apartment because she didn't trust herself to apperate in this state. It was 6:45 when she finally got home. She cried herself to sleep.

At 7:35 she was woken up by the sound of a door. Rose quickly wiped her eyes so Lily wouldn't notice anything.

"Hi, Rose!" Lily squeaked out in excitement, apparently the hype of being engaged hadn't worn off yet.

"Hey, Lils."

"Rosie, I was wondering if I could ask you something," Lily said, a megawatt smile still etched across her face. And Rose, who could never say no, nodded her head.

"Sure Lily, ask away."

"I was hoping that you'd plan my wedding…" Lily trailed off for a moment, trying to gauge her cousin's reaction. "I know that you love weddings, and it would mean the world to me." The word 'yes' passed through Rose's lips before she could stop it. Lily squealed and hugged Rose as tightly as she could.

They spent the next hour or so talking about details, much to Rose's dismay. Well, more like Lily talked about details and Rose wrote everything down. When it was 8:50 the two women were just finishing up the basic outline for the preparations.

"One last thing, Rose. I was wondering if you could ask that friend of yours to be one of the bridesmaids. You know I don't have many girlfriends of my own, for some reason," Rose almost rolled her eyes at this, "And I think that Allison-" "Ally," Rose interrupted. "Oh right, Ally would look great in the colors I picked," Lily finished.

"You really want me to ask Ally, my friend Ally?" Rose asked in disbelief. Lily nodded enthusiastically, not picking up on Rose's bad mood.

"Yeah, she's really pretty. Anyway, I've got to go. I've got a late mani-pedi appointment. Tootles, Rose." Rose hoped that she would never hear Lily say 'tootles' again.

Rose plopped down on her bed and let out a long breath. She did not want to stay alone in her house. She tried to floo Ally, but her best friend wasn't home. She tried a couple other people too, but they were either busy or not home. Having no other alternatives, she flooed over to the Leaky, firmly believing that she would regret meeting up with Scorpius Malfoy for drinks.


	8. Practice

**Sorry, it's been a while since my last update. But I won't write a long author's note because I know that you're all very excited to get right to the story (I hope). **

**Anyway, I don't own. Hope you like it!**

"Can I help you, Miss? Are you waiting for someone?" The friendly bartender asked. Rose looked the girl over in surprise, usually Hannah or her daughter, Alice Longbottom worked the bar.

"Uh, no thank you. I'm just waiting for a fri…for someone," Rose replied, catching herself. The girl-whose nametag indicated that her name was Rachel- smiled at her.

"Alright then, do you want something to drink while you wait then? Perhaps a butterbeer?" Rachel asked her, but then reconsidered. "Or maybe you want a shot of firewhisky? It's great stuff if you're looking for something strong."

"I'll just have a glass of water please." Rose glanced at the large clock that was hanging on the opposite wall, it read 9:10. Rose sighed to herself; it had been stupid to think that he would actually come. He had most likely been fooling around anyway; she had no reason to think that he would-

"Hey Rose, sorry I'm late. I didn't think that you were coming."

"Well, I'm here."

"Yeah, I can see that. But, why are you? I kinda got the impression that you weren't my number one fan," Scorpius told her before ordering a firewhisky from Rachel. He also took the liberty of ordering one for Rose who didn't plan on touching it.

"My cousin's getting married in three weeks," Rose blurted out while he was taking the first sip of his firewhisky. Scorpius carefully put the drink down.

"Which one, Lily? So is this like some kind of celebratory drink then? You don't look too happy about it though, so I wager there's more to the story." Rose almost told him the entire story right then and there. There was just something about him that made him so easy to talk to. But then Rose remembered who he was and who he knew. Al's best friend wouldn't be overjoyed that she was in love with his Lily's fiancé.

"I'm just really stressed about it. Lily loves the idea of planning the wedding, but who's gonna be the one doing all of the work? Me. I already work long hours at the Ministry and now she's piling on even more work." Scorpius gave her a half amused, half quizzical look.

"So just tell her no," was Scorpius' obvious reply. Rose stopped thinking about the wedding for a second and stared at him like he had three heads.

"What do you mean 'just tell her no'?" Scorpius rolled his gray eyes at her.

"I meant what I said. She's your cousin, so there's no love lost if you just refuse. Don't cut yourself out of the planning completely; just tell her that you can't plan it all. She'll understand, you're a busy girl." Rose still looked flabbergasted and that was when a thought suddenly dawned on him. "You've never said no to anyone before, have you?" he asked. Rose shifted a little on her stool and nervously took a very small sip of her untouched firewhisky.

"Answer the question, Rose."

"No," was her simple reply. Scorpius raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"No you're not going to answer the question, or no you've never said no before?" Rose frowned; she'd been hoping that he wouldn't notice the purposeful ambiguity in her answer.

"No, I have never once in my life said no to someone. Or at least, I can't remember the last time I told someone no."

"Wow. I don't know how you can live like that."

"It's not that hard," Rose said, blushing a little now.

"Okay…" Scorpius trailed off, thinking of something that he could do. "I got it, we're going to practice. We're going to practice saying no," Rose glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't refuse. "Right, we'll start off easy. Rose, give me fifty galleons."

"No," was Rose's confident answer. Scorpius looked more serious no, his gray eyes were practically silver and they were boring into her own brown ones.

"Rose please, I really need fifty galleons, and I swear on my life that I'll pay you back." Rose's previous confidence had vanished and she now looked a little uncertain.

"No…" came her tedious reply. Scorpius shrugged.

"Eh, not bad. You're doing pretty well. Say, can I have your drink?"

"Sure," Rose told him and passed it over. Scorpius took a sip just as Rose remembered.

"No! I mean no!" Scorpius grinned at her in amusement.

"Haha, too late. Better luck next time, eh Rosie?"

"Don't call me Rosie, Malfoy. That's not my name."

"Don't call me Malfoy then."

"Why not? It's your name."

"No, it's my surname. And if you're saying that Malfoy is my name, then you cannot berate me for saying Rosie. Besides, I like being called Scorpius."

"Fine, Scorpius it is then."

"Glad to see that we've reached an understanding, Rose," Scorpius saluted with mock solemnity. They shook on it.

…

"Well Scorpius, I actually had a fun time. Guess I'll see you around," Rose told him after they were done with their drinks.

"Bye, Rose," Scorpius called after her retreating figure.

…

"Rose? Are you awake?" Lily asked quietly. Rose rolled over and looked at her cousin, her vision partially obscured by her fluffy pillow.

"Uh huh," Rose mumbled.

"Well, Rog and I are going to go for a cake testing later today, can you be there? I'm gonna need your help with everything! Oh, and don't forget about the wedding columnist-you know that one that you're obsessed with, Scott Malloy- he's coming too so he can talk to Rog and me about our wedding! You'll have to handle all of the details, Rosie."

"Uh huh," Rose moaned, still too tired to form a coherent sentence.

"Alright, so see you later Rose. I'm just so excited!" Lily squealed. _I can tell. _Rose thought to herself.

…..

Rose made her way to the wedding cake shop just in time. She walked through the familiar bakery, admiring all of the beautiful creations that were on display. Just then, an over-excited Lily waved her over.

"Thank Merlin you're here Rose. I need you to talk to Scott when he comes in. I told him that he was going to be talking to my cousin first about all of the preparation and then he could talk to Rog and me. We're going to be looking at cakes!"

"Okay Lily, no problem." Rose waited in the front room for Scott to arrive. She was actually really excited to meet her favorite wedding writer. She turned around in anticipation when she heard the bells ring, announcing that someone had entered the store. Her smile slipped completely off her face when she saw who was at the door.

"Malfoy?"

"Hey, I thought you were calling me Scorpius now. We shook on it, remember?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm writing the wedding column of course. Why else would I be here?"

**Reviewwwwwww. Please? : ) **


	9. What Was the Theme, Humiliation?

"No you're not. Lily told me that Scott Malloy was writing this article."

"He is," was Scorpius' reply.

"Are you his assistant or something? Because I know Scott Malloy and you're definitely not hi-" Rose was cut off by Lily who had just waltzed into the room with Roger in tow.

"Scorpius?" The couple asked in unison. "What are you doing here, mate?" Roger questioned. Scorpius grinned at his friend.

"Didn't your wife tell you that I'm writing your wedding column?" Lily still looked confused. The look on her face mirrored Rose's exact feelings.

"Lily, am I correct in saying that you hired Scott Malloy to write an article about your wedding? Well, I'm Scott Malloy. You know, Scott, Scorpius and Malfoy and Malloy sound similar. I just use the pen name of Scott Malloy so I don't get stalked by the crazy brides." At that joke, both Lily and Roger chuckled in amusement. However, Rose looked outraged.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scorpius looked at her, his amusement fading.

"You never asked. Besides, it's not like I have to tell you every detail of my life."

"But- you should've, ugh never mind." Lily smirked at her flustered cousin.

"Don't mind Rose, Scorpius. She's just a little awestruck. Did you know that she saves your articles and keeps them in-"

"That's enough, Lily. I do not _save_ them. I was just waiting to recycle them."

"You like my work?" Scorpius questioned, the smile returning to his handsome face.

"I never said that!" Rose said, feeling the familiar blush spreading all the way from her neck to the tips of her ears. "Scorpius, perhaps we can begin the interview while Lily and Roger go back to the cake testing." Scorpius agreed and the two went into an adjacent room.

"So, you really that upset about me not telling you about my alter ego?"

"Not that you didn't tell me. But, you Scorpius Malfoy are one of the least romantic people I know. You told me that you hate weddings. And you write the most beautiful things. Do you actually believe what you write, or are you just spinning romantic crap for girls like me?"

"Uh, I think the second one you said, the one about spinning crap." Rose looked at him in near exasperation.

"I feel like I just found out that my favorite love song was written about a sandwich."

"Okay…so, Rose, tell me about Lily and Roger." Rose looked at him almost with disdain.

"You know what; I can't do this right now. I've got stuff to do at home. Can we just finish this up later?" Before Scorpius could reply in the affirmative, Rose was practically out the door.

…

The next day, Rose's peace and quiet was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Rose groaned and heaved herself off the couch that she had been reading on. Her brown eye peeped through the hole in the door. Rose felt her stomach churn with dread when she saw Scorpius Malfoy at the door, after yesterday's fiasco, she had been hoping that he'd leave her alone for at least a week.

"What do you want? Lily's not here now."

"Actually, Miss Overreaction, I'm here to see you." Rose looked away from the peep hole and leaned against the door. "Come one, it'll just take a second," Scorpius still got no answer. "For Lily and Roger?" Rose rolled her eyes, but eventually decided to let him in.

"Thanks," he murmured drily. Rose just nodded. Scorpius, seeing that she was not going to make this easy for him, plopped down on the sofa.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Why do you want to hear about me? Isn't this supposed to be about Lily and Roger?"

"That doesn't mean I can't get input from the maid of honor. You're a pretty important person in the wedding, in case you weren't aware."

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, Malfoy. And of course I know that the maid of honor is crucial, I've been a maid of honor eight times."

"Eight times? That's crazy, how do you stand it?" Scorpius blurted, looking horrified at the prospect. Rose rolled her eyes and walked into the other room. Scorpius followed her, but an open closet door caught his attention.

"Oh my God," Scorpius said, staring at the door in shock.

"What?" Rose asked. When she saw what he was staring at, she bolted to the door. Scorpius however was faster and he beat her to it. The two of them grappled with the door for a second before Scorpius successfully wrenched it open. The door swung open to reveal a closet filled to the breaking point with at least twenty ridiculous dresses.

"What in the name of Merlin is this?" Scorpius asked in amazement.

"None of your business," Rose mumbled almost incoherently.

"Are those…wedding dresses? Have you actually worn some of those terrifying creations in public?" Rose glowered at him, but it soon faded away at what could be called – if you squinted very hard- a smile.

"Yes, I've worn them in public. They're bridesmaid dresses and not all of them are that bad. I'll show you." And without further ado, Rose grabbed a shiny green dress off its hanger and walked into the nearby bathroom. Minutes later, Rose emerged from the bathroom in a form fitting dress that would have looked gorgeous if it wasn't, as Scorpius pointed out, vomit green.

"Was it really that bad?" Rose asked Scorpius.

"Umm, yes. Show me the next one that's 'not that bad'." Rose grinned and instead grabbed a dress that looked like it belonged in the 1800s.

"What happened?" Scorpius asked, looking grave.

"Theme wedding!" Rose told him happily.

"What was the theme? Humiliation?" Rose told him that the theme was Gone With the Wind and she couldn't contain her laughter when she saw the look on his face.

"No. People do not have Gone With the Wind weddings."

"On the contrary, I have been to three." Rose smiled at his disbelieving expression and Scorpius picked up his camera and snapped a picture, just like he had with the vomit colored one.

After about an hour and a half, Rose had showed Scorpius every hideous dress that she had in that closet, the two of them laughing hysterically the entire time. When Rose was finally done, Scorpius looked through each shot on his digital camera, which was one of the few muggle devices that he owned.

"Twenty seven dresses. Does it bother you that you live in the center of London, yet you're eating up space the way some people gobble down Honeydukes. Rose giggled as she brought over two glasses of ice water from the kitchen.

"I'm not keeping them so I can wear them again, if that was the reason, I'd probably donate them all. But I had some really great times in those dresses, surprisingly, and that's why I keep them. And you know what? One day, all of those people will be there on my wedding day, wearing whatever dress I pick out for them…" Rose was snapped out of her reverie by the flash of a camera and a smiling Scorpius Malfoy. Rose frowned inwardly, of course he wouldn't get it.

"You know, maybe we should finish this some other time. I've got things to do." Rose said morosely. Scorpius looked a little confused, but he swiftly gathered his things and left without a word. Rose closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall. She let herself slide down the wall until she was sitting on the floor, surrounded by all of her dresses and unfulfilled dreams.

**Eh, I'm not stoked about this chapter, but I wanted to get something up, so I hope the (somewhat) speedy update compensates for the not great chapter. **


	10. Rooster Shaped Umbrella Holders

**I'm so so so so (repeat a thousand times) sorry for not updating in the past few months. I never got around to it and I had projects and finals. Sorry! Please don't kill me! Oh and just a brief note, I changed my username. It's now OMG.I'. as you might have noticed **

**Disclaimer: not mine, JKR would update more often. **

Back at his office, Scorpius was busy creating a collage of all the photos that he had taken of Rose in all those ridiculous bridesmaid dresses. He picked one up. In this one she was wearing a lemon yellow mini dress and her body was adorned with all sorts of equally blinding yellow accessories. He smiled at the silly face she was making. It was rather adorable how goofy she looked. Placing it next to one of the several Gone With the Wind dresses, he turned the corner a little to the left and-

"Oi, Malfoy." Scorpius' head snapped up, his thoughts interrupted.

"Erin," Scorpius said smoothly when he saw his boss standing in the doorway. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I need the article. We're going to run it in next week's paper. So I need to send it to editing." She narrowed her eyes at his lack of response. "It is finished, right?" Scorpius frowned and looked down at article.

"Well it's almost done; I just need to put these pictures in. But Erin, now that I'm getting into the story, I'm not sure that I'm going for the right angle, you know what I mean?"

"So what you're saying is that you want more time, so you can change your article?" Erin's amber eyes scanned the story. "I don't know Malfoy, I think it's good the way it is."

"Come on Erin, just give me another couple of weeks, I know that I can make it even better," Scorpius pleaded, his silvery eyes widening. Erin seemed to weigh the ideas in her head before finally sighing and saying;

"Fine, one more week Scorpius, but no more than that, okay?" She asked.

"Thank you Erin, you are amazing," Scorpius told her before gathering up his things and sauntering out of the office. He was running late for a gift registry.

….. …

"I still don't understand why you have to be here," Rose told him as he arrived. Scorpius faked a wounded look.

"I'm hurt Rose, what about all those precious moments we've shared? Besides, I need to be here for the article."

"What precious moments?" Rose asked mockingly. Scorpius smirked.

"Clearly, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Are you gonna tell me what's got your wand in a knot, or are you just gonna keep me guessing?"

"Nothing new, I guess," Rose vaguely replied. Scorpius shrugged it off with a quick 'alright' before the two of them got to work scanning in countless household items that Lily decided she 'had' to have. Scorpius snorted when he saw the next item on the list.

"She wants a rooster shaped umbrella holder? Seriously. Who asks for shit like this?" Rose giggled.

"Lily of course, if it exists, Lily has to have it. Keep looking down the list, if I recall, she also requested a vase in the shape of a horse."

"It's vase, v-AY-se, not v-ah-z. You're saying it wrong," Scorpius pointed out. Rose looked at him in annoyance.

"No it's not. Don't tell me how to pronounce my words, Malfoy."

"Scorpius," the blonde reminded her once again.

"Sorry," Rose said, "I actually am trying, you know."

"Yeah, I believe it. Say are you going to Al's flat for dinner tonight? He mentioned that you might be going." Rose sighed and bit her lip.

"Probably not, I mean, all of the people going have dates, and I wouldn't want to be like a third wheel."

"Doesn't matter, I don't have a date and I'm going." Rose snorted after that statement.

"Scorpius, you don't really seem like the guy that has dates outside the bedroom, I wouldn't think that it would bother you."

"Oh and you would know because you date so many people, right Rose?" Rose glared at him.

"What is your deal? You are such a cynic about love. What happened to you? Did your wife leave you after your own wedding or something?" Rose asked sarcastically. Scorpius' joking expression slid off his face faster than Rose could snap her fingers.

"Bingo," Scorpius deadpanned. Rose stared at him with a mixture of pity and sorrow written all over her face.

"Scorpius, I'm so-" She began, but he cut her off.

"With my mate from school Anthony Zabini, so I think you get bonus points for that," he joked, trying to put on a show of bravado. Rose didn't know what to say. After about a minute of awkward silence she finally asked;

"Do you want to find the ugliest stuff in the store and register Lily for it?" To her immense relief he grinned at her.

"Let's do it."

…

The two of them had a great time for the next hour, going around and finding the most ridiculous items in the store, and there were a lot of weird things to choose from. Finally, Scorpius checked his cell phone, one of the many muggle devices that he used (he had learned a lot from muggle studies).

"Shit, Rose I've got to go; otherwise I'll never make it to Al's on time. You sure you don't want to come? It could be fun…" Rose looked into his gray eyes before regretfully saying.

"It's probably better if I don't show up." The sparkle faded a little from Scorpius' eyes before he smiled again.

"So I guess I'll see you around then," he told her before kissing her swiftly on the cheek. Rose blushed crimson but just as she was about to say something she heard a loud crack. Scorpius had apperated. _Figures_ Rose thought to herself. _He kisses me and then just leaves before I can say anything. _Rose could practically see the miniature devil and angel appearing on her shoulder. The angel arguing that they should go out to the party and have fun, while the devil pouted and said that they should play it safe and just stay home watching some crappy muggle TV. Rose mentally brushed them off and apperated back to her own flat. Upon reaching her cozy apartment, Rose heard the unmistakable groans of Lily and Roger. _Classy _she thought. Looks like she was going to Al's for dinner after all. _At least I'll get to see Al. I haven't gotten to see him for a while. _Rose smiled happily at this, she missed her favorite cousin, ever since he had gotten married this past spring, to Anna Thomas it seemed like she hadn't gotten to see him at all. So that at least was a plus for going to Al's. _Not to mention you'll get to see Scorpius_ a small voice in the back of her head noted. Rose blushed at the mere thought.


	11. Announcements at Al's

**So I figured that you all deserved a quick update after my several month hiatus. Here it is! Enjoy. **

Rose nervously wiped her slightly sweaty palms on her dark wash jeans. She couldn't believe that she had actually talked herself into going to Al's. Not that she didn't love her cousin, she did, they were best friends. The problem was that Lily and Roger were going to be there. Most of her cousins were going to be there actually, all of them were bringing various spouses, fiancés, boyfriends/girlfriends etc. All of them, except Rose of course. Oh and let's not forget about Scorpius Malfoy. Gathering up the little courage she had (she wasn't in Gryffindor for a reason); she knocked on the door to Al and Anna's London apartment. After about a minute, the door swung open to reveal Anna Thomas, now know as Anna Potter.

Anna had been a Gryffindor in Rose's year. If Rose recalled, Anna and Al used to biker all the time in their Hogwarts years. It wasn't until they both started working together as aurors that they really became friends.

Upon seeing Rose, Anna smiled. The two women hadn't known each other too well in Hogwarts, but they had become fast friends when Anna started dating Al.

"Hi Rose, it's great to see you! I didn't think that you were going to make it. Come on in," Anna said with a smile. When they heard the name 'Rose' several other Potters and Weasleys turned around to greet her. Rose stepped over the threshold and saw that she was not the last one to arrive. Almost of her cousins were there and so was her little brother Hugo. But Dom and Vic weren't coming and Lily hadn't arrived yet. And of course, sitting lazily on the couch talking to Al, was Scorpius. "Rose," Anna called, "we're just about to eat dinner, would you mind giving me a hand with bringing the food?"

"Of course not Anna," Rose replied and the two witches made their way to the kitchen while all the other Weasleys and Potters raced over to the dinner table, anxious to eat. It was well known that Anna was an excellent cook.

"So Rose, how've you been? I haven't seen you for a while; it's really getting to Al by the way. He keeps wondering how you are," Anna said as she pulled a tray of fresh baked rolls out of the oven and put the rolls onto a platter.

"I've been alright; mostly just busy with work I guess, and planning Lily's wedding." Suddenly, the tray that had once held rolls went clattering to the floor.

"Lily's getting married? To who, that bloke she's been seeing? Oh my Merlin, when did this happen?" Rose was startled at Anna's questioning. Of course Lily was getting married, didn't they know?

"Yes of course it's to Roger. Why didn't you know about that?"

"I don't know, and I don't think that Al knows either. How did you find out?" Anna questioned.

"She told me. Lily wants me to plan the wedding."

"Well, maybe she's making it a surprise. I can't imagine Lily forgetting to tell her whole family something like this. She's much too dramatic to ever pass up an opportunity for attention." Unknown to much of the Weasley clan, Al's wife did not have much love for the youngest Potter. Out of loyalty to her cousin, who had just shown up recently, Rose opted not to say anything, and they soon brought the food out for dinner. Anna slipped into the chair on Al's left while Rose remained awkwardly standing and looking for a place to sit. Every single chair at the table was full except the one next to Malfoy. Scorpius -who saw her for the first time that night- looked surprised to see her at first, but he quickly noticed her predicament. He rose out of his chair, and in a mockingly chivalrous manner, pulled out the chair next to him for her. Blushing slightly at his dramatic antics, she quickly sat down.

"So you decided to come. What changed your mind?" Scorpius asked her as she sat down. Rose sneaked a peak at Lily and Roger through her peripheral vision before vaguely answering.

"I just didn't have anything better to do." Scorpius smiled mischievously.

"I bet you just wanted to see me, Rosie." Rose frowned at him.

"I have no problem with you calling me Rose, but don't call me Rosie," she told him sternly.

"But your family calls you Rosie,"

"Yeah, well, they're my family," Rose replied snippily as she watched Lily wipe crumbs off of Roger's face. They were so sickening.

"So are you like one of those people who's in like a perpetual bad mood? 'Cause every time I talk to you I get these hostile vibes," Scorpius joked with a grin. Pulling her attention away from the couple, Rose directed all her focus at the blonde sitting next to her.

"Sorry, I've just been really stressed lately," she told him sincerely, regretting being short with him earlier.

"It's no big deal," Scorpius said, then he lowered his voice to a whisper, "is it because of the wedding?" Rose was shocked. How could he be so perceptive? How did he know that she was in love with Roger?

"I mean planning something for Bridezilla over there can't be easy." Rose breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know.

"Oh, yeah. It hasn't exactly been easy."

"You should've said no," Scorpius teased, remembering the time they had practiced saying no. Rose laughed a little at that.

"I couldn't. It wouldn't have been nice." Scorpius looked at her curiously.

"But what about you?" He asked, his voice -though still quiet- taking on a much more serious tone. "Don't you ever get to be happy? Why do you spend all your time doing things for others instead of doing something for you?" Rose spluttered incoherently at that, she wasn't sure how to reply.

"Come on Rose, when was the last time you put someone else on hold and did something for yourself?" Rose thought about it for a while. She couldn't remember a single time when she'd ever put herself over someone else's needs. It was in her nature to be compassionate, but maybe Scorpius was right…

When Rose never answered the question, Scorpius went back to his meal and started chatting animatedly with Al and Louis about some Quidditch match that they'd all watched on the radio. Meanwhile, Roger and Lily were making goo goo eyes at each other. Rose turned away. All of the sudden Lily stood up, pulling Roger up with her. She tapped her fork against her wine glass a few times until all eyes were on her.

"Could I have everyone's attention, please?" She asked with a wide smile on her beautiful face. "I have something that I'd like to say." She paused for a minute, milking the moment for all it was worth. "Roger and I are getting married!" And with hat she pulled her enormous engagement ring out of her clutch and slipped it onto her finger. All of the Weasley cousins broke into cheers and questions.

"How long have you two been engaged?"

"Are we the first to know?"

"How'd Uncle Harry react?"

"Okay, okay. Well, we've been engaged for only a few days. And besides mum and daddy, Rosie was the first to know! She's planning our wedding! We wanted to surprise the rest of you!" James stood up, his shot glass raised.

"I propose a toast. To the happy couple!"

"To the happy couple!" The cousins echoed. Anna and Al also rose to their feet.

"Not to take the spotlight off Lily," Anna began. Al clasped her hand firmly in his, smiling at his wife. "But Al and I have an announcement of our own. I'm pregnant!" There was another round of cheers. Lily, who looked a little put out from losing all the attention, quietly sat back down.

"Congratulations you two! When's it due?" Molly asked. Anna smiled.

"The end of May, and it's a girl."

"Do you have a name picked out yet?" Fred asked. Al shook his head.

"We've got nothing definite yet, but we've got a few ideas that we've been playing with."

"You should name it after me!" James cried out. Al narrowed his green eyes at his slightly tipsy brother.

"It's a girl you idiot. We're not naming our _daughter_ James."

"Why not? It'd be a great name. In fact, we're going to name our first daughter James, right Rhi?" James' wife Rhiannon good naturedly rolled her blue eyes at him.

"Sure James, whatever you say. It's bad enough that you wanted to name our son James Sirius Jr. Thank Merlin we could compromise on Max" The cousins broke out into laughter as James grinned at the thought of his one year old son.

Rose looked around at all the happy faces of her cousins and suddenly felt very lonely. After a quick dessert, she made hasty goodbyes to everyone and left Al's early.

She had just gotten out of the apartment building when she heard the door squeak open behind her, she turned around and there was Scorpius Malfoy, holding her purse in his hand.

"You left this inside," he told her when she didn't say anything. She reached out to take it, but he held onto it. "I told Al that I had to go to, and that I'd bring it out to you."

"Thanks," Rose said and took the purse. She started to walk and Scorpius slowed to match his pace with hers. Normally, Rose would have called him out, but she found that she didn't mind his company as much as she had a week ago. All of the sudden she blurted out;

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Scorpius looked at her curiously.

"What'd you say earlier?" He asked. Rose chewed her lip before continuing.

"I'm sorry that I asked about your wedding. I really didn't mean to, and I had no idea-"

"Rose," he cut her off, "don't worry about it. It was a while ago and I'm totally over it, I swear."

"Oh, okay," Rose mumbled awkwardly, not sure what she should say. "If you don't mind me asking, who was it?" Rose inquired quietly. Scorpius didn't even hesitate before telling her.

"Isla Montague, she was a Slytherin in year ahead of us."

"Is that also why Al never hangs out with Anthony Zabini anymore?"

"Yeah, pretty much. That's not really one of those things that a friendship can rebound from," he told her with a smile. Rose grinned back at him.

They were almost at her apartment when Rose turned around wanting to ask one more question. She could feel the words 'why'd you kiss me?' forming on her lips, but at the last minute she chickened out. Choking out a quick 'goodnight' she hastily made her way back up to her apartment. Needless to say, she didn't get a lot of sleep that night.

**So I hope that you liked that chapter! I felt that it was important to introduce Rose's family a bit more and to shed a little more light on Scorpius' past. Please review and tell me what you liked, or what you didn't like and any questions that you may have!**


	12. Interuptions

Rose woke up late on Saturday, and nearly panicked, thinking that she was late for work. Lily walked into her room sleepily.

"What's the commotion, Rosie? You woke me up," she whined.

"Sorry Lils, it's nothing. Go back to bed," Rose told her. Lily shook her head, her dark red hair falling around her shoulders.

"No thanks," Lily mumbled, stifling a yawn. "I've got a hair appointment in an hour and I need to shower and get ready before I go. That reminds me, would you mind going to the food tasting for me? I didn't really feel like going anyway and I've got my hair appointment." Upon seeing Rose's uncertain look, Lily hurried to reassure her. "Don't worry, you won't be alone! Rog will be there too, of course!" _Just what I need. _Rose thought glumly. Rose hesitated before saying;

"Actually Lily, I don't think I ca-" Lily didn't seem to be listening.

"Brilliant, you're the best Rosie! Tell me about it later okay?" Rose wondered if Lily had blown her off, or had sincerely missed Rose's refusal. Rose sighed; it wasn't like she could just bail now. Lily was expecting her to go. Checking the time, Rose realized that she only had fifteen minutes to get over to the fancy hotel that Lily and Roger (well, mostly Lily) had chosen for the wedding. Quickly changing into a floral patterned peach colored skirt with a formfitting white silk halter, she ran a brush briefly through her short hair. She checked her reflection in the mirror, _too fancy?_ She wondered to herself. But it would have to do; if she changed into another outfit she'd be late. With one final glance at herself, she apperated into a secluded area that was only a block or so away from the hotel. The hotel itself happened to be a muggle establishment and they had to pull a few strings in the Ministry of Magic to get their magic authorized for the wedding preparations. Rose herself had seen to it that no muggles would accidently stumble into the party by using spells similar to those protecting Hogwarts from any muggle wanderers.

Strolling into the hotel's grand dining room, she immediately picked out Roger and made her way over to him.

"Hi!" she said when he saw her walking over. He smiled at her.

"Rose, thank you so much for being able to come. Lily told me that she was busy, so I'm really glad that I'm getting a second opinion here. I'm not much of a connoisseur when it comes to food. Rose giggled.

"Don't worry. I've been to more food tastings than anyone I know. You're in good hands." Roger clapped his hands together once and the waiter came striding over.

"Great, why don't we get started," Rose and Roger each took a seat at the small table. The waiter brought over a tray and picked up four dishes.

"These are the appetizers that we have chosen for your wedding. We do hope they meet your expectations. The first is a baked brie with a gourmet raspberry sauce. Simple, yet elegant. The dish to the left is a Tapenade, made with black olives, capers, garlic, olive oil and lemon. We have pepper if you would care for some. Most guests prefer some on theirs." Both Rose and Roger sprinkled a generous sprinkle of pepper onto their samples. "Out next dish is a little less traditional for weddings, but your fiancée mentioned on the phone that she was partial to it," the waiter told them, gesturing to Rose. Roger looked confused and then surprised.

"No, no, she's not my fiancée. This is just my fiancé's cousin, Rose." _Just my fiancées cousin. _Rose thought, crushed.

"Oh, my apologies. Anyway, as I was saying. Our next dish is a cheese fondue with various breads, fruits and vegetables to dip in." Rose looked a little puzzled.

"No meat? Lily usually…" just then, Rose realized what she was about to say. "I mean, even though Lily's a vegetarian and wouldn't eat it herself, she usually would think to set it out, in case others wanted some," she concluded lamely. Roger reached across the table and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It's so nice that you're thinking of the guests, Rose, but don't worry, there will be meat in some of the main courses."

"Oh, er right." Rose said awkwardly, she couldn't believe that she had almost spilled Lily's secret! After the waiter showed them the last appetizer Rose and Roger dug in.

"Mmmm this is delicious. Did you try the baked brie?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, Merlin that was good."

"It is. Who picked out the food? You?" Rose asked.

"No, it was Lils actually. Gotta love her. She's great, you know. I really feel like I can connect with her, and we've just got so much in common." Roger looked at her almost shyly through his long eyelashes. "This might sound corny, but it's like she's my soul mate or something." Rose felt the corners of her eyes sting, but thankfully her eyes didn't water up.

"I don't think it's corny…" she said, then trailed off. Roger had to know that Lily was playing him the way Rose herself played chess. Rose debated whether or not to tell him throughout not only the main course, but dessert too. Finally, she summoned up the words.

"Look Roger…" she began uneasily. Roger looked at her curiously. She took a deep breath, but just couldn't say the words. "I-I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you and Lily are so well suited for each other."

"Thanks Rose, that means a lot," he told her sincerely, taking her hand in his. Rose blushed crimson and smiled at the contact. All of the sudden, Roger took his hand out of hers and looked up.

"Hey Scorpius! What are you doing here, mate?" Roger called. Scorpius, who looked like he had just been leaving, turned around at the sound of his friend's voice. When Scorpius' eyes met Rose's, she couldn't keep herself from feeling disappointed that Scorpius had interrupted her lunch with Roger. The blonde sauntered over to their table.

"Hey Roger, Rose. Fancy seeing you two here," Scorpius said in a cheerful sounding voice that Rose could tell was false. Roger didn't seem to notice, he was a little oblivious sometimes.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked, barely managing to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"I'm here for the article," he told her, looking almost apologetic. He directed his attention towards Roger. "Did you just finish up? I just need to know which foods you're going with." Roger showed him the meals that they'd chosen. Scorpius sampled some of them too when the waiter wasn't looking.

"Alright, I think I got what I need. Are you and Rose staying around for dinner?" Scorpius asked casually. Roger shook his head.

"Actually, Rose and I need to visit a linens store in Oxford soon." Roger glanced at his watch. "Damn, Rose can we make this visit quick? I have to meet my parents for dinner in about an hour. Can we drive to Oxford and back that quickly?" Rose frowned and shook her head. Scorpius looked puzzled.

"Why would you drive? Wouldn't it just be easier to apperate?"

"We're driving because it's a muggle store, Scorpius. Muggles get suspicious if we apperate. Besides, we need to pick up lots of napkins and tablecloths, so we wouldn't even be able to carry everything," Rose explained. Scorpius nodded in understanding.

"That would make sense. Just out of curiosity, why is everything so muggle? I mean, you chose a muggle hotel, muggle linens and I checked out the florist; they're muggles too. What gives?" Rose raised an eyebrow at him during his questioning. At this Scorpius hurriedly added on; "Not that I'm prejudice or anything, I swear. I was just curious."

"I didn't think that you were prejudice," Rose told him honestly. "It's just that I like doing things the muggle way, my mum's muggle-born and Hugo and I grew up doing loads of things the muggle way. I even went to muggle schools before Hogwarts," Rose said proudly. Scorpius looked intrigued.

"Look Rose, sorry to interrupt, but we need to get going. I'm already going to be late to dinner with my folks," Roger said, looking a little anxious.

"You know what Roger, I can go with Rose to pick out linens, you should just go to dinner," Scorpius suggested. Rose looked appalled.

"It's okay Scorpius, we can make it there and back in time. Roger and I'll be fine."

"Actually Rose, if you and Scorpius don't mind, that'd be great." Rose looked a little angry, but quickly said goodbye to Roger and stalked to the parking lot with Scorpius in tow.

"So," Scorpius drawled, sounding a little angry himself. "Does Lily know how you feel about Roger?"


	13. Mysterious and Sexy

**Once again, I am the world's worst updater. I have an entire vacation to work on this and what actually gets done? Zip. Well, better late than never, right?**

Rose stared at him, her mouth hanging open in shock. She tried to collect herself, but it was too late; he'd seen the horrified expression of being caught. He smirked the classic Malfoy smirk, and that was what it took for Rose to retort.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled as she practically ran to the car. Scorpius loped easily until he caught up with her and climbed into the passenger's seat.

"On the contrary, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. Now don't worry, I won't tell Lily or Al or anyone for that matter. My lips are sealed as long as you tell me the truth." Rose grit her teeth in frustration as she turned the key in the ignition and backed out of the parking lot.

"There's nothing for me to admit. You're just being an arse."

"Hey, no need to be mad at me. I get it. It must be hard to stand back and plan Lily's wedding to the man that you're crazy for. Is that the real reason why you didn't want to plan the wedding? Merlin, you really should've said no, 'cause this whole twisted love triangle that you've got yourself wrapped up in is kind of sick," Scorpius told her, rambling on as she sped on down the back roads.

It had begun to pour; perfectly reflecting Rose's pissed off mood.

"Ugh! I don't know why anyone in my family puts up with you, Malfoy! Why don't you just quit butting your nose in my business, okay? I don't know why you decided to start bothering me all of the sudden, but can you please just stop it!" She yelled, the speed of the car increasing in synch with the volume of her yelling. Instead of responding to her rant, Scorpius looked back and forth between the road and the speedometer.

"Yeah, that's nice," Scorpius muttered. Rose looked furious, but before she could even open her mouth, Scorpius grabbed the steering wheel.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? What the hell do you think you're doing?" She screamed. "You don't even know how to drive! Take your bloody hands off the wheel now!" Scorpius, who had nearly jumped out of his seat at her first scream, hastily took his hand off the wheel as if it'd burned him.

"Okay, okay, they're off. Now will you please calm down? Seriously crazy lady, we're going to hydroplane," he told her, his tone placating. Rose snorted at him. Who was he to tell her that she couldn't drive?

"Relax, Scorpius we are not gonna hydropla-" But she had spoken far too soon. The car spun out of Rose's control. Scorpius braced himself against the car, and Rose gripped the steering wheel for dear life all the while screaming 'we're hydroplaning! We're hydroplaning!" The car rolled down a small hill, Rose slamming on the break and hit an old oak tree dead on.

With neither of them seriously injured, Rose sat there in shock for a few minutes, still clutching the wheel in horror. Scorpius opened his mouth.

"Don't say anything," Rose hissed in a deadly whisper. Scorpius closed his mouth. A few seconds later he said quietly;

"I told you s-"

"I said nothing! Not a word!" In frustration, Scorpius climbed out of the car and slammed the door. He sauntered up the hill leaving Rose behind in the car.

"Hey!" She called out. "Wait for me! Scorpius, wait." Once the blond reached the top of the hill, he finally stopped walking. Rose ran up to him, panting when she reached the top.

"You're looking a little winded, Rosie. Might want to consider some exerci-" he was cut off by Rose's death glare. He gulped. "Never mind then." The two spotted a small bar right across the street.

"Let's try there, okay?" Maybe they'll have a payphone or something. My cell isn't getting a signal," Rose told him. He simply nodded and the two of them set off.

While Rose tried fruitlessly to make a call on the broken phone (which she desperately wanted to reparo, but alas, the muggles would've noticed) Scorpius shook off his soaking jacket, sat down on one of the bar stools and ordered a drink.

"Do you have any firewhisk- uh I mean ummm," he paused, trying desperately to think of a muggle drink, "vodka?" He asked. The bartender nodded and poured him a shot which he downed in a single gulp. He held up his glass to motion for another. His wrist was grabbed by an irritated looking Rose Weasley.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed. Scorpius looked at her with some amusement.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having a drink, and so are you." He motioned to the bartender to bring a vodka for Rose as well.

"I don't drink hard liquor," Rose snapped at him. Scorpius cocked a single blond eyebrow.

"I have it on good authority that you do. Come on, let loose for once in your life. There's nothing you can plan or organize right now, so why don't you just sit down and have a drink," he told her, sliding the shot glass towards her. Rose glared at him, but the fight from earlier seemed to have left her eyes.

"Fine, one drink only and then we are going back to the car and we're going to reparo it somehow. I don't know anything about cars, but somehow I'll contact someone to fix it and then I'll-"

"Rose!" Scorpius said. Rose stopped talking.

"Yes?" Scorpius smiled at her.

"You're not relaxing." Rose blushed as he handed her the shot. Tentatively, she reached out and took it from him. The first sip made her throat burn a little, but then, in a moment of nerve, she finished the rest of it off in one giant sip. Scorpius applauded her.

"Not bad, didn't know you had it in you," he told her. Rose grinned at him, the alcohol in her system already starting to take effect. She had always been a bit- scratch that, a lot- of a light weight when it came to alcohol.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rose asked. Scorpius nodded. "My favorite article you ever wrote covered the Frank Longbottom and Melanie Flynn's wedding. It honestly moved me to tears it was so beautiful," Rose trailed off, sneaking a glance at Scorpius. "Do you remember that one?" She asked hopefully. Scorpius thought about it more a moment.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'. Rose frowned and swirled her drink around in contemplation before switching to a new topic.

"Tell me one thing that you actually like about weddings," she asked him. Scorpius looked bemused at this request and proceeded to think a moment.

"Nothing," he told her jokingly. She whacked him lightly on the arm and gave him a slightly exasperated look that clearly said that she was waiting for an answer.

"Fine," he said sighing, "so when the bride enters for the first time and all the eyes are on her…I look at the groom…" Rose stared at him, a look of almost awe written on her face "…and then I laugh in his face. Kidding!" He told her, dodging another playful smack. "Why were you looking at me like that before?" He asked curiously.

"Like what?"

"You know, with that 'shut up' look you do, like you were surprised or something."

"Oh, right. Well I was just surprised because that's my favorite part. Ew, we actually have something in common."

"Well, it would be physically impossible not to have a single thing in common with another person," Scorpius informed her. Rose took a sip of her second drink before saying;

"There you go with your statistics again. You know what? I think that you're pretend indifference is just a façade so that you can seem all mysterious and sexy…" she trailed off, giggling. Scorpius quirked an eyebrow at her in interest.

"You think I'm sexy?"

"Ver- uh no- I… I meant that _you _think you're sexy."

"It's okay to admit it Rose, lots of people think I'm sexy."

"Yeah, you can shut up now." Scorpius shut up. The two sat in silence for a little while. Rose downing her third drink while Scorpius was nursing his fourth when a song came on in the background; Bennie and the Jets. Rose bobbed her head a little to the beat and Scorpius' fingers drummed along with the rhythm. He turned to Rose.

"Great song," he said. She nodded in agreement before smiling tipsily.

"Uh huh, this is my favorite song."

"Really?" Scorpius asked grinning. And the next thing Rose knew was that she had been swept out of her seat and was twirling around in the arms of Scorpius Malfoy. She threw her head back and laughed, allowing Scorpius to pull her up onto the table as the crowd danced wildly to Bennie and the Jets.

By the end of the song, Rose couldn't even remember having so much fun or how to work her limbs. She tried to get down off the table as the last few beats of the song played, but ended up falling clumsily into Scorpius' arms, giggling all the while. As he held her, he looked deeply into her brown eyes.

"I cried like a baby at the Longbottom wedding," he told her. That was all Rose needed. She wrapped her free hand around his neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. He responded eagerly and before either of them knew it, they were making their way back to Rose's car.


	14. A Suspected Betrayal

**I finally have a break from homework! So I'm taking the time to write the long deserved chapter 14. Thanks to all who reviewed! It means a lot. Because of all my AP classes, the updates might be a little sparse, but I'll try to make ends meet when I can.**

The first thing Rose noticed when she woke up was her throbbing head. Rummaging around in the car she found a small bottle of potion for her headache. That was when she noticed the second thing. She realized that she was, in fact, sleeping in the back of her car and that her clothes were strewn all over the seats.

She froze.

Holy Shit. She'd just had sex with Scorpius Malfoy- the guy who hated marriage, was a complete cynic and annoyed her all the time.

Quickly throwing her clothes back on, Rose pressed her palms to her temples while she waited for the potion to take effect.

"The world hates me right now."

And to top off her total humiliation, Malfoy wasn't even there.

Just as she was reluctantly getting ready to start the car and get back on her trip to the linens store, she saw a blond haired man walking toward her. She smiled unintentionally upon seeing him and even offered up a grin when he presented her with a cup of coffee. Rose inhaled, soaking up the delicious aroma.

"This smells familiar. Where'd you get it?" Rose asked.

"The leaky cauldron, actually. I apperated there a couple of minutes ago. You know, we were really stupid not to think of that last night."

The two chuckled a bit, thinking that they'd have saved themselves a heck of a lot of trouble if they'd only thought things out rationally.

"Well, I guess it's understandable. I mean, we'd just hit a tree after all. I know I was kind of…frazzled," Rose admitted, sipping her coffee. Scorpius looked hesitant for a second, and Rose cursed herself for not thinking before she spoke.

"I mean," she corrected herself. "Last night wasn't a…mistake. Right?" She asked him, suddenly afraid that he didn't feel the same way.

"No, no!" He said quickly, as if trying to reassure her. "Last night was great Rose, really."

They sat awkwardly in silence for a while, each sipping their coffee and waiting for the other to say something. Finally, Rose blurted out;

"You should know that I _never_ do stuff like that, I mean, never ever."

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm serious, I've never done that…I mean like-you know- hook up in the back of a car before," she told him, her face heating up and her words trailing off.

"Yeah, I know," Scorpius reiterated, "you told me over and over 'I never do this' so I kind of assumed that 'never do this.'"

"Oh," Rose said meekly. There was another lull in the conversation. This time though, the silence was broken by Scorpius.

"I'd understand if you didn't want to," he began, "but if you want to grab breakfast with me before you go to the linens place, well, that'd be nice, yeah?" He looked almost nervous, and Rose thought it was probably one of the cutest things.

"Yeah, I'd love to," she said quickly. Scorpius grinned at her.

"Fantastic, I know this great joint down in Diagon Alley. They've got some really good stuff there."

"What's it called?" Rose asked.

"Adeline's," he said. Rose giggled a little.

"Sounds like kind of a girly place for the great Scorpius Malfoy," Rose teased. Scorpius looked slightly embarrassed before saying.

"My mom likes it."

Rose laughed at that.

"Whatever you say Scorpius." Scorpius rolled his eyes and held out his hand.

"Enough with your incredible wit, Weasley. Let's go." Rose grasped his hand and the two of them apperated to a chic, French bakery. Rose looked the building up and down, approval written all over her face.

"This looks great, Scorpius, thanks."

"No problem. Shall we?" he said, propping the door opened for her. Rose graciously walked into the café and she and Scorpius were escorted by a pretty, brunette waitress to a table for two. The waitress was clearly checking Scorpius out. Rose scowled a little at her, but the waitress took no notice of anything other than Scorpius.

When the waitress, Amélie, left, Rose leaned over and whispered to Scorpius.

"She was totally checking you out," she said, her lips forming into a smirk that would have better suited Scorpius.

"I know," he replied, grinning. Rose rolled her eyes.

"You know the reason I agreed to come here with you? Your modesty. It's really very refreshing." Scorpius chuckled at her comment.

Amélie quickly returned with coffee and took their orders. Scorpius got a plate of bacon and eggs. Rose ordered a delicious looking fruit crepe, one of the café's specialties.

When their food arrived, Scorpius took one look at Rose's fruit crepe and sent his own meal back. Apologetically, he asked for a second fruit crepe saying that there was no way he was eating regular breakfast when Rose was practically eating dessert.

"Hey, while I wait for my meal, can I have a sample bite of yours? You know, so I know what I'm getting?" While Rose pretended to considered, she teased Scorpius by taking a slow, savory bite of the whip cream covered fruit. She closed her eyes, reveling in the taste.

"Hmmm, I don't think so Scorpius. You're just gonna have to wait." Instead of listening to her, Scorpius reached out with one long, pale finger. He scooped up some of the fresh cream and flicked it at Rose's face. The white dollop landed perfectly on Rose's nose and she stared at it in shock, her vision going cross eyed.

"Oh Scorpius Malfoy you are going down!" Rose dug her hand into the whip cream and flung the handful at him. He tried to duck, but the cream plopped down right on top of his platinum blond head. They continued to fling the whip cream all over (it was lucky that they were in such a secluded corner of the café, otherwise they'd have been kicked out long ago). Their epic whip cream fight came to a screeching halt when one of the other waitresses, Bernadette came over to check on them. Her eyebrows shot up at the mess and she looked quite disgruntled, until, that is, her eyes rested on Rose.

"Hey, I recognize you!" The waitress said, pointing at Rose.

"Yeah, I'm Rose Weasley, Ron and Hermione's daughter." The lady shook her head.

'Maybe she was at the bar last night?' Scorpius mouthed. Rose looked at the lady who was now rummaging through her handbag.

Bernadette pulled out the most recent issue of _The Daily Prophet _and handed it to Rose. Rose looked confused until she opened the Style Section. Her expression went from confused amusement to frozen rage in two seconds. Scorpius peered over the paper, trying to see what had upset her.

All of the sudden, Rose flung the paper at Scorpius' nearby face. Startled, he shoved the paper out of the way only to see Rose running out of the café. He took one glance at the article and his stomach dropped in horror when he saw it.

It was his article, the original, unedited version; _Always, Always, Always a Bridesmaid, by Scott Malloy. _

They'd run it early without his changes and without his consent. He was furious at Erin, at all of them, but he didn't have time to think about that now, he had to catch up to Rose.

Scorpius sprinted out of the café, throwing down an absurd amount of galleons that would easily cover three of their meals and bolted onto the crowded street.

In the crowd, he could just make out the back of Rose's head and he ran, shoving people out of the way so he could catch up with her.

"Rose!" he called, "please, just let me explain!" When he finally caught up to her, she turned around only to slap him hard across the face. He winced, but it didn't deter him.

"Rose, please just listen. That article was never meant to go through, I swear! Over the past few weeks I've changed it, really!"

"Oh yeah? I'm sure you did! You never even gave a shit about me did you? You've just been using me for this-for this stupid article! Was I just a rung on the ladder to your next pay check? Someone to step on while you moved up the ladder?" She was screaming at him, tears pooling in her brown eyes and people were starting to stare.

"No! It wasn't like that! I never meant to hurt you! I…I c-care about you, Rose. Really, I do and I didn't…I mean I wouldn't," but he never got to finish.

"I don't care, Malfoy. We're done here and I never want to see your stupid, horrible face ever again!" And with that, she apperated and left Scorpius all alone in Diagon Alley, wondering exactly what he did to deserve this boatload of terrible karma.

**Drama! Hope you all liked this chapter. I'm hoping to maybe reach at least 50 reviews for this chapter? It would mean the world to me if you would review! Thank you!**


End file.
